


The third bet

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Splatfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Skull was next on Aloha’s list, deciding to make a bet with him. Will Aloha win again?





	1. Chapter 1

Skull stared at the board, looking between Time Travel and Teleportation. He knew everyone was choosing differently, especially Mask who has been glued to his phone wearing earbuds after the last splatfest. He didn’t know what Mask was doing on his phone though he didn’t pay any mind to it. In an instant, he chose teleportation, seeing how easy it’ll be going to the sweet shop whenever he please. Just as he got his splatfest tee, he heard a familiar voice.

“Heeeey Skully~”

“Aloha?” Skull was confused, “Is there something you need?”

“I wanna make a bet with you~! Seeing you chose teleportation and I chose time travel! Who ever loses gotta do whatever the winner wants~” Aloha smiled, wrapping his arm around Skull’s shoulder, or at least tried to. “Anything?” Skull asked confused as Aloha nodded, “Yeah?”

“Even If I asked you to bake a cake?” Skull asked as Aloha nodded with a shrug. “Yep! If you when that is, I’ll bake you a cake.” Skull agreed, really wanting to taste Aloha’s desserts again. They’re were delicious though Skull noticed he didn’t really bake all the time. “Alrighty then~ If you when I’ll bake a cake for you~ If I win, I have something store for you~” Aloha said, giving Skull a wink and blowing a kiss to him.

What they didn’t see was a figure staring at them.


	2. Skull wins

Aloha frowned, seeing the results on the screen. Of course things didn’t go as planned seeing how many times he was squidbagged and squid tainted by the opposing team. “They have to be mean about it huh?” Aloha muttered to himself, seeing a few Team Teleportation taunting the other team for losing.

Moving back, he felt someone behind him as he bumped into them. “Aloha?” The voice spoke as he recognized who it was. “Oh Skull~ Hell~o”” Aloha smiled, “Guess I lost this round huh?”

“Yeah” Skull replied as Aloha sighed. Man he really wanted to win. “Well to my place then” Aloha replies, grabbing Skull’s hand as the two went to the train station, not noticing a figure following behind.

Skull was sitting near the table as Aloha got different mixing bowls out, looking at what he has. “Any request on what cake you want?” Aloha asked as Skull thought about it. “Hm...how about the chocolate berry cake you made before?” Skull suggested, getting a surprised look from Aloha. “Wow~ I didn’t think you’ll remember that cake~” Aloha chuckled, “alrightly, I’ll make that cake for you then.”

Aloha got all the ingredients together, looking on what to start on fist as Skull looked over, watching. “Heeey now~ If you eat all the ingredients, I won’t be able to make the cake~”

“What was your bet if I lost?” Skull asked catching Aloha’s attention. “Huh~? If I won, I was gonna make a lot of sweets for you to try~ But you can’t take that now~ Sorry Skully” Aloha replied with a wink as Skull frowned. Cod he actually wanted that as he loved to know what he was going to make. “Why not?” Skull asked, frowning. “You can’t choose what I wanted to do with you~” Aloha faked whined. “That’ll make it diffcuuuuuult”

“Why did you choose Time Travel?”

Aloha stopped mixing, a small sigh escaped his lips, “I wanted to see my parents again, just one last time. I can’t even remember their faces” he replied, before started to mix again. Skull had a surprised look on his face, “You mean like in that one movie? Where the one goes to the future?”

“Yeah. Really not changing anything just to look at them from afar.” Aloha shrugged as he continued to to mix the mixture. “Any special requests?”

“Are you okay? You seem upset..” Skull replied, as Aloha shrugged. “Me~? Nah~ its not like being squid taunted upsets me~” Aloha replied, still mixing until he felt being hugged from behind. “Sorry to hear. I heard it happened a lot on both teams” Skull replied as Aloha leaned back into the hug. It was comforting after all. “Geez Skull, dont make the mood to sour~ it’ll make the cake sour!” Aloha joked, Skull backed away as he let Aloha finish.

Fifty minutes passed by, as Aloha finished decorating the cake, wiping the icing off on his apron. “Okay Skully~ I finished! Do you want a piece now?” Aloha asked as Skull quickly nodded, Aloha cutting a big piece. Putting it on a plate, he went over and place the plate down. Skull started quickly eating it, remembering the taste. “It’s good Aloha” he said, Aloha giving him a small smile. “Thanks Skull~ it makes me happy when you say that” Aloha replied as he went to give himself a piece of cake. He bump into Skull on the way back causing him to stumble a bit. “Hmmm~? You want another piece?” Aloha asked, before Skull leaned close, a quick kiss on his forehead. “That’ll be nice.”

 

-Extra-  
A loud knock on the door caught both Aloha and Skull’s attention a few minutes later, Aloha getting up to answer it. “Who is i- Mask?” Aloha said, surprised. What was Mask doing here? 

“I came to seeeeee what was gooooing on” Mask said, looking behind Aloha to see Skull, who was eating the cake at a fast rate. “Uh nothing is going on Mask” Aloha frowned before closing the door on him. Like as if he’s going to let him in. 

“Who was that?” Skull asked, finishing the cake and putting the fork down. “It was Mask, but I’m not letting him in” Aloha replied, going back to his seat. “Why not?”

“I still don’t forgive him what he did, even though I won last time” Aloha replied, rolling his eyes. “So, how’s about another cake?”


End file.
